harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Maledictus
Merge? I think this page should be merged with Blood malediction, as the pages cover vary similar information. As a curse/illness, that title also is more appropriate imo. -Tfwmuggle (talk) 20:15, August 12, 2018 (UTC) :These are most likely two diferent curses, one weakens and is fatal, the other turn the infected one into a beast. The exsistence of other blood curses is already mentioned in the article. What do the others think?Rodolphus (talk) 15:52, August 13, 2018 (UTC) ::Keep them as distinct, I think. We have separate pages for Lycanthropy and Werewolves, and here what you have is the disease-curse and what you call those infected by it, in effect. Separate pages with links to one another is fine and more accurately represents what is going on with the two phenomena. Estrildis (talk) 01:28, August 15, 2018 (UTC) :::I vote for a "NO" on the matter. Should the description on Blood malediction be seen as "true": A person suffering from blood malediction is known as a Maledictus. Then I don't see why they should be merged; it'd be like proposing to merge Lycanthropy and Werewolf, which on this wiki are separate articles. That's just my opinion though, hopefully more people can voice their opinion cuz I'd rather the template to be removed soon. :::P.S.: I've tried switching to , but couldn't get the wording right so I gave up. lol --Sammm✦✧(talk) 07:16, September 26, 2018 (UTC) It makes no sense to merge these two pages after yesterday's revelations. A maledictus' blood curse is totally different from Astoria's blood curse. One turned you permanently into a beast, the other kill you. One is given genetically from mother to daughter, the other is not "a genetically inheritable illness". That's enough to make the difference between both. Actually, if we want to be really precise we should have: one page for maledictuses' blood curse, one page for Astoria's and one general page about blood maledictions. Just like we would do with any spell, potion, curse, etc... Lady Junky 07:22, September 26, 2018 (UTC) :I vote for a no as well. It seems like it would be too confusing and complicated even if they were separated and stated the differences between the two. IlvermornyWizard (talk) 07:40, September 26, 2018 (UTC) IlvermornyWizard ::For the easy part - there is no reason to merge these articles if only because one refers to the ailment and one the the afflicted individual. The more difficult part - as defined by Pottermore here most recently "A ‘Maledictus’ is a carrier of a blood curse which will ultimately destine them to transform permanently into a beast." As such both Nagini and Astoria had a blood malediction or blood curse, but only Nagini was a confirmed Maledictus (unless JKR tells us that Astoria's condition was similarly destined to turn her into a beast). As for "a genetically inheritable illness" difference, there is no mention of this in so it is unsourced speculation as far as I can tell. While ultimately there may need to be separate pages for each type of malediction, I don't think we know enough of Astoria's condition to know for certain it was a distinct condition. CC says little more than it resurfaced from an ancestor, made her weak, and was implicated in her early death. Probably best to keep it as just Blood malediction for now IMHO. Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 07:50, September 26, 2018 (UTC) :::I think it is settled since the 6 people who chipped in are all against it. Though I'm NOT at all thinking "A maledictus' blood curse is '''totally different' from Astoria's blood curse."'' as per Lady Junky described. The direct quote from CC is the following: ::::From that tiny tidbit, there's nothing too contradicting with JKR's clarification ("Maledictus carries a blood curse from birth, which is passed down from mother to daughter.") I have no idea what "inheritable illness" means (or what it is not,) so there's that. I think it IS possible that they turn out to be different things, but from what we are given so far, I personally think it's a tad bit early to determine them to be "totally different;" who knows? Maybe the transformation was painful, and Astoria was frail, so she couldn't survive after becoming whatever she was cursed to become. Tons of possibilities. We just know she died. Also, know that JKR did confirm there're different kind of curses ("No, they can be other creatures. Depends on the curse.") and whoever suffer from those different curses is still a Maledictus. Nagini's curse doesn't make her short-lived, doesn't mean Astoria's didn't or wouldn't. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 08:11, September 26, 2018 (UTC) ::::I think we can conclude that "blood malediction" and "blood curse" are synonyms. In Cursed Child, Astoria was said to have "a blood malediction," meaning there's more than one. What we know from canon is that such curses are inheritable, being passed from the original cursed person to their descendants, although the specifics of inheritance may vary from curse to curse. The Maledictus curse passes from parent to child in the female line only, while Astoria's curse can "resurface after generations," meaning not every descendant may inherit it. ::::An "inheritable illness," as it is understood in the real world, is a genetic disorder caused by a specific gene/genes inherited from one or both parents rather than a random mutation. Some well-known inheritable genetic conditions include sickle-cell anemia and cystic fibrosis. The parent/parents don't necessarily have to have the condition to pass it on to their child. Of course, we don't know if blood curses/maledictions have a genetic basis, or if they are purely magical. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 22:27, September 26, 2018 (UTC) Nagini & Magic Could someone clarify what this line is referring to in the Behind the Scenes section? "Nagini is stated to not have a wand, however according to the script she did manage to use Parseltongue to cast a spell when transformed." Someone on Reddit was asking about it, and I pulled out my copy of the screenplay and couldn't find it mentioned anywhere.Tectonictigress (talk) 01:04, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Huh, its in my copy. She spits a Parseltongue curse at Skender when she and Credence escape and it has a magical effect. Estrildis (talk) 01:25, January 15, 2019 (UTC) In mine on page 88 it says "Nagini suddenly strikes at Skender through the bars and utters a cry in parseltoungue. Skender crumples, bleeding." Couldn't that just be her physically striking at him with her fangs so that he starts bleeding?Tectonictigress (talk) 01:27, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Hmm maybe. I'd need to see the scene in the film to double check. Also to reread the script as a whole - I feel like there's a few other notes to suggest she's spell-capable, though I could be imagining it, and she was successfully disguised as Bathilda Bagshot in the last HP book? Though that could have been Voldemort's doing. Hmm. Estrildis (talk) 01:44, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Metamorphmagi and Animagi In the BTS section, I don't thinnk that Metamorphmagi and Maledictuses are related in any way. Itt's made clear that Metamorphmagi are born as such. They are not created magically. About Animagi: I guess the spells coud be related, but Animagi are never said to be abke to pass down their abilities. Also, didn't JKR put emphasis on the fact that Animagi and Maledictusses are very different in interviews. I think that we should rephrase that, or perhaps remove it entirely,--Rodolphus (talk) 15:02, December 15, 2019 (UTC) : I think keep it but change the wording to say that they weren't related. If you could find a link to her interviews where JKR says they weren't, then that would be helpful and could be added too. I think it will help clear up any future confusion in case anyone tries to put they could be related again. - Kates39 (talk) 15:26, December 15, 2019 (UTC) JKR emphased that Maledictusses and Animagi are very different on twitter.https://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/1044575171624017920 U think I've heard somewhere that she also stated it on the Blue-ray, which I don't have. Can anyone confirm this? Abozt Metamorphmagi, Tonks said that Metamorpgnagiare born, not made, while I always nderstood it the way that a first generation Maledictus is made when the curse is cast on themm though I may have misinterpreted it.--Rodolphus (talk) 15:47, December 15, 2019 (UTC) : Her Twitter was very clear, and I think it's worth putting in BTS. I don't have Blu-Ray so I can't help with that one, but I think her Twitter will be enough. I think you interpreted it correct: a Maledictus curse is out on a person first, it is not something that first person is born with. - Kates39 (talk) 19:34, December 16, 2019 (UTC)